


What could have happened

by 10zombi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU?, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10zombi/pseuds/10zombi
Summary: What could have happened at the graveyard.Random idea I had. Don’t know it has been done already.





	What could have happened

"let's take it together" Harry said as he and Cedric both grabbed the cup.

They both landed hard on the ground. Cedric got up while looking around his new surroundings, 

“where are we?" Cedric said. 

Harry looked around to one of the gravestones. “ I’ve been here before. “ this is where voldemorts father was buried” 

Cedric looked surprised. He was about to speak when they heard shuffling and whisperers. 

“ We should also be going now.” Harry said as he looked to where the duo heard the whispering. 

Cedric looked scared. “Yeah good idea.” 

Harry and Cedric ran towards the cup. 

“1...2...3... Now!” And they were whisked away back to the Hogwarts grounds.


End file.
